


Meet Me Under the Rainbow

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, gif, slowww cross dissolve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: After far too many hard years in Azkaban, Lucius counts himself ☘️lucky ☘️ to finally be free - and finds that Xeno is waiting, just as he promised, under the rainbow, on the other side of The Veil.





	Meet Me Under the Rainbow




End file.
